


Should of been a Cowboy

by salenastarzz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch McCree, Fatherly Reyes, Gen, M/M, Songfic, The reyes76 is really only implied, but I figured i tag it, even if it is only like 3 words of it, like you can read it as not really reyes76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salenastarzz/pseuds/salenastarzz
Summary: A small scene between Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes back during the blackwatch days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a quick little fic I did today because I was board and I haven't been able to get this scene out of my head for weeks now.
> 
> Going to warn you now that this is the first fic I've posted anywhere in about 6-8 years, my first fic I'm posting here, my first song-fic ever. Also this short fic is unabated, so if you catch any mistakes I didn't in my couple quick read though let me know so I can fix it!

Reyes and McCree were in the cab of a hover-tuck, snow falling and swirling around the truck as it continued on in the snow storm. Jesse’s eyes followed the swirls of snow as they passed by the passenger window, the icy chill of the glass cutting into the skin on his forehead as he watched. Reyes humming along to the end of the rock song, fingers tapping out the bass line on the steering wheel. On the console between them sits a data pad, an old and abused black AUX cord connecting it to the stereo system in the car.

A sigh from Jesse interrupts the fading drum and electric guitar, “That’s that 7th song of yours in a row, If one of my songs don't come on next I’m abandoning ship.” A snort from Gabriel as they wait for the next song to come on.

A howling came from the wind outside as the quiet seconds tick by until the distinct electric guitar of another rock song comes in over the speakers. Gabriel laughs as Jesse pulls his head from the window to throw up his arms and glare at the data pad. “That's it, I’m jumping ship, I can't take any more of this!”

Before Jesse has time to act on his statement Reyes speaks up, a soft smile on his face as his gaze stays unwaveringly on the road. “Just grab the data pad and skip ahead to one of yours Mijo. There’s probably 10 country songs in a row next as revenge.”

With a huff Jesse quickly snatches up the data pad, turning it on and pressing the screen, cutting off an electric guitar solo. 

They were both greeted with the sound of drums and guitars, in a much lighter song than previously. An overly dramatic sigh from McCree as he locks the Data pad and sets it back on its previous perch. A small upturn of Jesse's lips before a voice joins in with the instruments playing in the background.

_“I bet you've never heard ole Marshall Dillion say_  
_Miss Kitty have you ever thought of running away_  
_Settling down will you marry me_  
_If I asked you twice and begged you pretty please”_

A gron, “Of Course it’s this one.” Jesse just lolled his head towards Gabriel, a full on grin on his face. 

_“She'd of said, "Yes!” in a New York minute_  
_They never tied the knot_  
_His heart wasn't in it_  
_He stole a kiss as he road away_  
_He never hung his hat up at Kitty's place”_

Suddenly a second voice joins in the mix, deep and soothing and fitting in with the harmony of the music. Jesse’s eyes looking forward into the snow storm ahead of them again as he song along to the chorus,

_“I should've been a Cowboy_  
_I should'be learned to rope and ride_  
_Wearing my six-shooter riding by pony on a cattle drive_  
_Stealing the young **boy's** hearts”_

A huff just short of a laugh left Gabe’s lips, followed quietly with a “Never change Mijo.” Jesse turned towards him with a face splitting grin, before Jesse started to sing along once again once the words came back.

_“Just like Gene and Roy_  
_Singing those campfire songs_  
_Ohh I should've been a cowboy"_

The snow outside still swirled around them, uncaring to the small truck that was making it way steadily through the storm. 

_“I might of had a side kick with a funny name”_

Reyes huffed and swatted McCree's hands as they pointed at the amused driver.

_“Running wild through the hills chasing Jesse **McCree** ”_

Jesse’s head lolled to lay on the headrest as Gabe relaxes back into the seat more, a grin on his face at his passengers antics . A smirk playing over Jesse’s lips as his eyes looked out the window, looking far beyond the snow.

_“Ending up on the brink of danger_  
_Riding shotgun for the Texas Rangers_  
_Go west young man, haven't you been told_  
_California's full of whiskey, women and gold_  
_Sleeping out all night beneath the desert stars_  
_Dream in my eye and a prayer in my heart”_

Jesse closed his eyes, letting his body sway to the movement of the truck as it steadily made its way through the snow and freezing cold wind. 

_“I should've been a Cowboy_  
_I should'be learned to rope and ride_  
_Wearing my six-shooter riding by pony on a cattle drive_  
_Stealing the young **boy's** hearts”_

Jesse suddenly cracked his eyes open to look at Gabrial, 

_“Just like **Gabe and Jack** ”_

A roll of dark brown eyes and a huff was all Jesse's trouble got him. But it was more then enough as he closed his eyes again, grinning around the words.

_“Singing those campfire songs_  
_Ohh I should've been a cowboy”_

The howling of the wind picked up and joined in with guitar, adding another melody to the song as the instruments took over and the truck swayed. But soon Jesse’s deep, soothing voice rang out over the howl.

_“I should've been a Cowboy_  
_I should'be learned to rope and ride_  
_Wearing my six-shooter riding by pony on a cattle drive_  
_Stealing the young **boy's** hearts_  
_Just like **Gabe and Jack**_  
_Singing those campfire songs_  
_Ohh I should've been a cowboy”_

_“Yeah I should've been a Cowboy,_  
_I should've been a Cowboy”_

The howling once again took over the silence as the lyrics ended and the music started to fade out. A relaxed Jesse in the passenger seat, a smile and closed eyes . 

Then the next song came over the speaker, distinct electric guitar strums and drum beats pounding out the rhythm of the song. A defeated sigh from McCree and a joyful laugh from Reyes. 

_“Rising up, back on the street_  
_Did my time, took my chances_  
_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_  
_Just a man and his will to survive”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feedback would be really appreciated!!
> 
> also 
> 
> The song Jesse sings to is "Should have been a cowboy" by Toby Keith. The bold words were words from the original song that Jesse changes as he sings.
> 
> And the song at the end that Reyes likes is "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor


End file.
